Dragón y Cerezo: Fin de un Solitario
by Khris-san
Summary: Momento mágico de los guerreros, el errante descubre su interior.


Este es el primer one shot de SF, ubicación temporal, un año después del 3rd Strike. es para poner una pausa a el "Fin de la Senda".  
Historia SxR, sumado a una experiencia que quiero tener el día de mi boda.

Espero que les guste!

todos los personajes son de CAPCOM.

* * *

Terminó el torneo de Street Fighter 3rd Strike y una vez más la humanidad se ha salvado, esta vez bajo las garras de los "Illuminatium". Gill y Urien han sido derrotados por Chun-Li quién a la vez, salvó a Feiling; su hija adoptiva de un destino fatal. Y para celebrar esta nueva hazaña, varios de los luchadores han sido invitados a una fiesta formal en la mansión Masters para conmemorar las épicas peleas y a los únicos dos campeones: Chun-Li en el torneo de Bison y Gill junto a Ryu quien salió victorioso en los torneos de Sagat y Seth. Ken junto a Eliza y Mel, Cammy, Guile con Jane y Amy, Dudley, Guy y varios de los buenos. Pero en especial, había una persona que se robaba las miradas por lo guapa y elegante que se veía a pesar de ser tan joven.

Una cinta blanca se apreciaba en su frente, un cabello largo y castaño fino como seda, ojos avellana brillosos ante las luces del lugar, un cuerpo esbelto, menudo, sensual, con un vestido rojo intenso y escotado que tenía un estampado de la flor más hermosa y bella en la parte de su pecho izquierdo. Sakura Kasugano, ella era la muchacha de quien todos se sorprendieron, su cambio, dejado la pubertad de hace varios años y como toda una mujer. Ryu no pudo evitar dejar de verla y cada vez que veía a la chica, esta le devolvía una sonrisa.

Hubo cena, conversaciones, hasta karaoke para matar el aburrimiento. Ryu llevaba su típica cinta roja en la frente, vestía un traje formal negro, zapatos del mismo color, corbata azul y un pañuelo de seda en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta que le había comprado Ken para la ocasión. El guerrero conversaba con Sakura, hablaban, jugaban, pero no se despegaban la vista de los ojos de cada uno. Sakura veía a Ryu más maduro, más fortaleza e ímpetu, la misma que hace varios años atrás la defendió de la muerte a manos de Bison.

Ken notó como Ryu no dejaba de apreciar a Sakura, así que este se le acercó y con un trago en mano invitando la conversación.

-¡Vamos Ryu! ¡No te hagas de rogar! Invítala a bailar.

-Ken... ¿bromeas? Solo haré el ridículo, además vine porque se supone que el invitado de honor era yo.

-¡Por lo mismo brother! Se viene el baile de los campeones. Chunny ya tiene a su candidato y solo faltas tú... o... ¿es algo más que te impide ir?

Ryu no pudo negar su rostro, era una razón más por la cual no quería ir, era un sentimiento que nunca se había dado a luz, pero que esta vez floreció al igual que los cerezos de marzo.

-Anda Ryu, estoy seguro que ella quiere lo mismo.

Con el aventón de Ken, se da inicio al baile de los campeones. Chun-Li lo hacía con Dudley, un verdadero caballero. Ryu escogió a Sakura y muchos se asombraron su decisión, así que solo se limitaron a mirar.

Sakura sabía que Ryu nunca había bailado un vals así que ella le pidió que siguiera su ritmo. Él la toma de la cintura, ella rodea el cuello de su ídolo, se toman de las mano y a paso lento pero seguro comienza el vals de los campeones.

_Tiempo de vals__  
__es el tiempo hacia atrás__  
__y hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar__  
__el mundo se para__y te observa girar__  
__es tiempo para amar_

Ryu se sentía en otro mundo, bailando con la persona que le provocaba todos esos sentimientos nuevos que estaba descubriendo, mirándose a los ojos con rostros de eterna felicidad, girando por todo el salón a vista de todos quienes los miraban contentos viendo a un Ryu más alegre y no melancólico como tiempo atrás.

_Tiempo de vals__  
__tiempo para sentir__  
__que decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír__  
__el silencio que rompe en el aire un violín__  
__es tiempo de vivir_

Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar: Ryu en aquellos momentos en que Sakura expuso su vida ante Bison y las veces que lloró cuando estuvo a punto de atacarla con el Satsui no Hado, se dio cuenta que ella era la razón de su cordura y el motivo del cual la oscuridad jamás lo dominó.

_Bésame en tiempo de vals__  
__1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, sin parar de bailar__  
__has que este tiempo de vals__  
__1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, no termine jamás_

Sakura recordaba las vacaciones en verano que pasó con Ryu, si bien era para entrenar, terminaron divirtiéndose, tomando un helado y paseando a las orillas del mar con la chica tomándole la mano del japonés y enseñándole o hermosa que es la vida.

_tiempo de vals__  
__tiempo para guardar__  
__por encima del sol por debajo del mar__  
__sin saber si te llevo o te dejo llevar__  
__es tiempo de verdad__  
__tiempo de vals__  
__tiempo para abrazar la pasión__  
__y hacerlo gritar y elevarse violenta__  
__como un huracán__  
__es tiempo en espiral_

Luego de volver en sí, ambos se detienen y se miran fijamente a los ojos. Luego Ryu acaricia el rostro de la joven y entrelazando su cabello con sus dedos le da un beso, el más profundo y hermoso gesto del amor hacia el ser amado. Sakura usa sus brazos para rodear la espalda de Ryu y el beso le es correspondido de la misma forma: apasionado, cargado de sentimientos y de deseos profundos. El resto solo miraba, Chun-Li y Dudley se detienen para mirar el hermoso gesto de cariño y amor de los guerreros, Ken miraba sonriente como Ryu dejaba su lado solitario para entregarse al poder especial del americano: pelear por quienes amas.

_Bésame en tiempo de vals__  
__1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, sin parar de bailar__  
__has que este tiempo de vals__  
__1, 2, 3, 1,2, 3, no termine jamás_

El beso continuó, Ryu tomaba con una mano a Sakura de la cintura y la otra entre su cabello, desatando todos sus sentimientos en un beso, un dulce beso, un dulce beso de amor; Sakura tenía todos sus sentidos desorientados, como si el beso de su amado la transportara al lugar más bello, una utopía que se hizo verdad.

_Tiempo de vals__  
__donde vamos lo dos__  
__dibujando en el suelo__  
__de un viejo salón__  
__donde pasan los pasos de baile__  
__de una historia de amor__  
__es tiempo de sentir__  
__el tiempo para ti_

Luego del beso, se miraron y siguieron bailando. Ryu encontró el ritmo y disfrutó el vals como el mejor de los bailarines de salón. Los milagros no existen, pero una persona es capaz de cambiar al más solitario de los hombres. Ryu era ese tipo y Sakura su enamorada. Terminaron el baile y se escuchó un aplauso de esos, vitoreando el nombre del guerrero, aplaudiendo el maravilloso espectáculo de dos personas al arte del amor y de la música, después ambos se miraron sonrientes y observando a cada uno de sus amigos y rivales, la vida sería otra.

-Bailaste bien Ryu.

-Gracias a ti Sakura.

-Cuando repetiremos este vals ¿mi dragoncito lindo?

-Tranquila mi bella flor de cerezo, me tomará tiempo acostumbrarme a esto.

-Te amo Ryu.

-Y yo a ti Sakura, también te amo.

Abrazados y con un beso más para sellar el fin del vals de los campeones, Ryu y Sakura saludan al resto de los invitados. No se sabrá si terminará en un final feliz o en un final nefasto... lo único que se sabe, es que no hay momento más lindo, hermoso y mágico que estar con la persona que amas, ser correspondido, y decirle cuanto la quieres, la respetas, la adoras... la amas.

Así fue el final de un Dragón solitario, en el que un árbol de cerezos lo cubrió de la infinita soledad...

Así fue el final de Ryu, un guerrero solitario de nacimiento, pero en el que Sakura, lo cubrió y protegió de la soledad...

* * *

Bien para que sepan esta canción es "Tiempo de Vals" de Chayanne, aunque no me gusta el artista. Pero uno se fija en las letras y el contenido de la canción y es una de los lentos románticos que más me gustan.

Fue un poco (bastante xd) distinto a lo que acostumbro, pero un hombre que muestra sus sentimientos no deja de ser un hombre, además es lo que le gusta a una mujer: ser comprendida.

Ya era hora de que Ryu hiciera algo, Sakura lo espera por años y bueno... sigue siendo un menso.

Pronto subiré el cap 7 de El Fin de la Senda con la pelea esperada de Ryu vs Ken así que solo tengan paciencia... (¡Por favor!)

nos vemos luego!


End file.
